


Worth the Wait

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, I Love You, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is distraught to learn that Castiel lost his virginity to April. But he decides he needs to make a move if he wants to be with his Angel. Turns out Castiel had been waiting for Dean for five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fanfiction, hope you all enjoy :)

“Our little Cas, he gave it up to a reaper, that is” _disgusting, fucked up, so not ok, detrimental to my sanity, never been so jealous before in my entire life_ “just, wow.”

Sam nodded his head, a confused smile at his lips. “Uh yeah, I’m a bit surprised. And he obviously needs the talk. But hey, good for him?”

“Yeah, good for him” Dean muttered, a bad taste growing in his mouth. He sat down at the table and chugged the rest of his beer.

“Dean?” Sam asked, seeing that his brother was clearly not okay. He walked over and sat next to the older Winchester.

“Yeah?” he spat back, his face dejected.

“Oh my god, you still have feelings for Cas don’t you?”

Dean angrily eyed his brother, but his glare faltered and was replaced by a small pout. “I don’t know Sam” he breathed, sighing heavily. “I mean, I’ve always liked the guy, and I thought he liked me too.”

“He might still.”

“Fuck it Sam, I always knew Cas was full of shit. Profound bond my ass,” Dean muttered petulantly.

Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother, “No dude, you’re the one full of shit.”

Dean felt his hand twitch at the sudden urge to punch Sam. “Excuse me?” he asked dangerously.

“Oh c’mon Dean. You were constantly eyeing each other, sharing those long gazes that makes everyone else uncomfortable, but did you ever make an actual move?”

“I was waiting for the right time, Sam. There was a whole lot of other shit going down.”

“Dean, there is never a right time. Not in this business. And don’t get mad at Cas.”

“Why? If he actually cared he would have waited.” Dean’s voice hitched, and Sam was afraid his brother may let a tear fall.

“When’s the last time you waited five years for someone?” Sam said quietly. He stood up and retreated to his room, knowing that Dean would do nothing but sulk for the next few weeks.

Dean groaned, pounding his fist on the table. He hated it when Sam was right, especially about these kinds of things. But it never was a good time, and things were always so complicated. Hell, it took him forever to come to terms with the idea that he could be bi. And now, well Cas obviously had moved on, maybe he didn’t feel anything for Dean. But his brother’s voice continued to echo in his mind, _he still might._ Dean stood up slowly from the table, his heart fluttering uncomfortably against his ribs. He walked shakily, going to find Castiel. “God Sammy, I hope you’re right” the hunter muttered to himself.

He found Castiel in the kitchen, throwing away another burrito wrapper.

“Hey Castiel” Dean greeted awkwardly, running his fingers through the back of his hair.

“Hello, Dean” Cas smiled, “I love food” he sighed to himself.

“Yeah, yeah it’s great. Uh-listen, I need to talk to you.”

Castiel’s eyebrows raised, always eager to converse with his favorite human. “Of course.” He walked over to Dean, standing close in front of him.

Dean cleared his throat, he secretly liked the way Castiel forgot about personal space. “Well I uh, was just wondering, what made you, you know? Like with April.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, “you mean the sex?”

“Uh yeah, sure.”

Castiel’s cheeks started turning pink, and he bit at his chapped lips. “Well, I figured it was about time. I thought she was human of course, I had been waiting for-“ Castiel stopped, his eyes widening.

Dean felt his breathing become shallow, “Waiting for what Cas?”

Cas’s eyes wandered around the room, looking anywhere but the Winchester. He was searching for the right words, “Well I heard that humans tend to think the first time having intercourse should be with someone you share a special bond with.”

Dean licked his lips, leaning closer to the angel. He noticed Castiel’s electric blue eyes were becoming eclipsed by his growing pupils. “Like a profound bond?” Dean breathed, just inches away from Castiel.

Castiel stared into Dean’s green eyes, nearly losing himself. “That was my plan, but nothing ever came of it.” He paused, feeling brave, “you never showed anything.”

“I am now baby” Dean whispered, and he closed the little space they had between them, wrapping his arms around the shorter man. Castiel gasped in surprise as Dean pressed his lips to his, warm and tender. The angel’s knees shook, and he felt as though he may melt in the middle of the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, gently cupping his ass. Dean broke the kiss and looked at Cas in awe, surprised by his forwardness.

“My apologies, I’ve been wondering for five years what that would feel like.”

Dean threw his head back in laughter, wiggling his butt into Castiel’s hands. “And?” he asked with a smile.

Castiel placed his lips on Dean’s cheek, feeling his stubble against his mouth, “It was worth the wait.”

Dean felt his cock begin to strain against his jeans, and he knew he needed the angel now. He lifted Cas up, and the angel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean kissed Castiel deeply, slipping his tongue in to the other man’s sweet mouth. Cas moaned into the hunters mouth, his erection growing and rubbing at Dean’s waist.

“May we go to your bedroom?” Castiel breathed.

Dean began walking, tugging on Castiel’s bottom lip before sucking his tongue lewdly.  He arrived to his room, carefully opening with door with one hand, and keeping his hold on his angel with the other. He slammed it behind him with his foot, and walked over to the bed.  He threw Castiel down, causing the angel to bounce a few times, a wide smile illuminating his face. He crawled over to Cas, tearing at his clothes in a mad frenzy till the angel was beautifully naked, sprawled out on the bed.

“And I’ve been wondering for five years what this view would look like” Dean stated, surveying Cas’s exposed body. His back and shoulders were chiseled, and his whole body was subtly muscled. His skin looked so smooth, and his cock… Dean moaned slightly, seeing Castiel’s erection was fully hard, and it was thick.

“Does it meet your expectations?” Castiel asked, circling his hips, trying to entice the hunter.

Dean took a ragged breath, and replied in a husky voice, “Oh babe. Exceeds them.” He quickly undressed himself, reveling in the way Cas was looking at him. Every article he took off just made the angel’s eyes grow wider, and he greedily licked his lips. Dean’s abs shone under the dim light of his room, his strong arms revealed. And at last, Castiel could see his member. Long and thick, and he felt as though fainting was an eminent possibility.

Dean leaned down to capture the angel’s mouth again, greedily claiming as he pushed his tongue in deep to conquer everything. Castiel raked his fingers along Dean’s freckled back, leaving red marks. He grinded up into Dean, their members rubbing together with a dry friction that stung, but felt so good. Dean threaded his fingers in Castiel’s black locks, kissing down his throat before sucking at the base of his neck.

“Oh Dean” Cas moaned, needing him desperately. The angel let his hand travel south, and he began to stroke the hunter’s dick. Dean’s hips bucked into the angel’s hand, and he shuddered when Cas ran his thumb across the slit, spreading the pre cum. He began to pump, setting an erotic rhythm that had Dean panting uncontrollably into the angel’s inviting mouth.

Dean felt close, but he didn’t want to cum, not yet. “Oh Cas, feels so good. Shit I love it. But you gotta stop, can’t cum yet.” Cas nodded and removed his hand, instead caressing Dean’s stubbled cheek. Dean leaned into the angel’s hand, feeling safe and loved. He trailed kisses down Castiel’s body, nipping and sucking all the way to his groin muscles. Dean teased the head of his dick with his tongue, swirling it around and dipping into the slit. Cas bucked his hips up to meet Dean’s mouth. He took Cas’s entire dick in his mouth, gagging momentarily, before he began to bob his head. Castiel moaned in ecstasy on the bed, biting his lip in pleasure till he tasted some blood. He rubbed his hands into Dean’s hair, surprised by how soft it was.

“Dean, please, I need” Cas murmured through shaky breaths. Dean understood, and he came off of Cas with a lewd pop. He leaned over to grab the lube from his nightstand. He shivered as he rubbed it up his dick, giving a few strokes. He then placed copious amounts on his fingers, gently pressing into Castiel’s hole with his index. Cas moaned, and his body shook at the foreign feeling.

“You okay?”

Cas nodded, “I think so? First time doing it this way.”

“Me too” Dean stated quietly, earning and incandescent smile from his angel. Dean pushed in a bit more, stretching the angel. He continued to prepare him, whispering ‘that’s it’, and ‘good babe’, and ‘so tight’. He was now three fingers in, curling and twisting, causing Cas to writhe on the bed.

“Please Dean, I’m ready. So fucking ready.” And Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at the angel’s language. He lifted Cas’s hips so he could line up with his hole, and he teased the entrance with the head of his cock. Castiel squirmed in anticipation.

“Here we go-“

“Wait” Cas called, causing Dean to freeze, his entire body stiffening. He looked into Castiel’s eyes, scared of what he might say. Did he change his mind? “I love you” Castiel confessed, his eyes scared of Dean’s reaction. Den broke out into a full boyish grin, before biting his lip.

“Oh God Cas, I love you too you” he breathed. Cas nodded his head, giving the hunter permission to continue. Dean pressed slowly in, meeting some resistance. “Relax Cas, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Cas nodded, “I trust you.”

Dean pushed in again, this time going in deep. Cas moaned as he was stretched wide open, a delicious burn going through him. Dean pulled out and entered in again, this time a bit smoother.   
“Harder” Cas begged, needing to feel Dean.

Dean began to thrust, his hips moving rapidly. Castiel threw his head back “Oh yes, Deeeaaannn” he groaned. Dean nailed the angel’s prostate, earning a high whine.

“You make the prettiest noises, Cas.” Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel’s cock, giving it some required attention. He pumped Castiel’s member in time with his thrusts, absolutely ruining the shorter man beneath him. Castiel moaned loudly, feeling lightheaded. The two men began to come undone, reaching the edge. Castiel’s whole body seemed to constrict, and he couldn’t control his erratic hips. Dean felt his veins turn to flames, and he toppled over. The came together, screaming the other’s name. Dean filled Castiel up with his hot seed, and Castiel’s cum sprayed all over his and Dean’s torsos. Five years of sexual tension released from the two friends, and all Dean could do was slump on to Castiel, unable to move as they came down from ecstasy.

Dean grabbed a dirty shirt near the bed and effectively cleaned himself and his angel. He crawled back to Castiel’s side, gripping him tightly to his body. Castiel ran his lips and tongue lazily on Dean’s throat, comfortingly cupping the hunter’s ass with his hands. Dean nuzzled his face into Castiel’s hair, tangling his legs with the man’s. He let out a deep sigh, relief and happiness flooding into him.

He began to doze off, but before he slipped into his dreams he heard Cas mumble, “Worth the wait. So very worth it.” And he smiled.

 

Sam walked around the bunker looking for his brother or the angel. He stopped at Dean’s door, knocking softly. He received no answer and carefully cracked the door. And what he saw made him smile to himself. Dean and Cas wrapped together under a blanket, snoozing in each other’s arms. He quietly closed the door, not to disturb them. “Son of a bitch” he laughed to himself. “It was about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Friendly reminder that I do prompts and requests. I do reader inserts and basically any SPN ship, (if I'm unfamiliar with it, I just do some research and figure it out lol) :)


End file.
